


goodness gracious (i can't seem to stop)

by ANNECY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, Insecure Louis, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg Harry, and modest doesnt really make an appearance, harrys pregnant, it all just a bit weird and im apologizing for that, just a bit, louis a tad insecure, not so much angst tho, simons really nice, the others are somewhere, theres a bit of omorashi in there? somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANNECY/pseuds/ANNECY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What – Oh.” Louis' cold hand touch the warm skin of Harry's stomach and his eyes flew open. He stared at his hand, his fingers splayed out over the skin of the small bump forming. His hands looked tiny in comparison with the pale skin and Harry's massive body. He felt nothing but warmth, knowing the baby was still too small to move, but Louis' heart almost leapt out of his throat, then Harry's hand covered his and slipped his fingers between Louis'. </p><p>*</p><p>or; harry's pregnant, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodness gracious (i can't seem to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ANYONE OR ANY NAMES USED IN THIS FIC.  
> IT'S JUST FANFICTION, NOTHING RELATES TO THE TRUTH. 
> 
> that said, enjoy. 
> 
> title's from ELLIE GOULDING's GOODNESS GRACIOUS.

“Hey, y'all right love?” Louis asked lowly when Harry stumbled back into the living area of the bus. Harry nodded before plopping down next to Louis ungracefully and tucking himself against his boyfriend.

 

“Fine, yeah. Just tired and feeling gross s'all. What're you doing?” Harry smacked his lips, pulling a disgusted face.

 

“Just texting my mum,” Louis answered, laughing softly, before showing Harry and kissing his temple. “Hey, maybe you should get that checked out huh?”

 

Harry looked up, his eyes shining. “What?”

 

“Well,” Louis started, slipping his fingers through Harry's damp hair. “You've been throwing up for weeks now H. And before you start arguing, you know I'm right and I'm just worried about you okay?”

 

Harry didn't answer, just stared at Louis and tried to think about the last time they had been alone and talking. That hadn't happened in months. Louis' blue eyes stared back, searching for a sign Harry was going to fight him. He wasn't.

 

“Fine.”

 

With that, their conversation was over and Harry slipped away from Louis and out of the living area.

 

–

 

Harry stared at the doctor in front of him, his eyes wide and he was trying so hard not to laugh, because the woman was serious. She was actually explaining to him what was happening to his own body and it was fucking hilarious.

 

“This is a joke, right? You're just – Like, you're not being serious. Right?”

 

The woman in front of him lowered her gaze and showed him on of the pages of his chart. They'd tested his blood and made an echo and eventually took him for an ultrasound, because somehow he'd been a special case? Well, this explained a lot.

 

“I'm sorry Harry, I'm not. Everything's right. All the tests. I'm – Are you okay?”

 

For a second he felt like falling, like he would crash and burn as soon as the news had taken a place in his head, but that never happened. The only thing he was thinking about was Louis.

 

What was he going to tell Louis?

 

That's when he panicked.

 

–

 

Paul was waiting for him at LAX international airport. The man was smiling and took his duffel when he reached him. Harry followed him silently, keeping his eyes on the ground, his curls hidden beneath one of Niall's baseball caps. Louis' glasses perched on his nose and his slim body covered with a black hoodie and his beige trenchcoat.

 

“How's your flight H?”

 

“Flight was fine,” he grunted out and sidestepped a group of girls, watching him closely. Paul tugged his sleeve and led him out to the van, with Jake waiting behind the wheel. Jake tipped Harry his imaginary hat and Harry smiled slowly, before getting in the back and making himself as small as possible.

 

“So, did they find out what's going on then?” Jake asked after he manoeuvred the van onto the highway. Harry nodded when Jake looked back at him and Paul turned around to look at Harry properly.

 

“Well, you're kind of glowing, should say your fine now. Good reason for you to carry your own damn baggage for once,” Paul smiled and Harry looked up, laughing. Jake made to switched lanes.

 

“Hey, pregnant people don't have to carry their own baggage,” Harry mused and froze as soon as the words were out. Paul fell silent and Jake actually forgot to switch lanes and cars around them honked.

 

“What?”

 

“I uh – It was a joke! I'm kidding,” Harry scrambled for words to make it seem like he was joking, but Paul was staring and Jake had recovered enough to concentrate on driving again.

 

“You're not though. Harry, are you – How are you pregnant?” Paul breathed out and Harry actually laughed at that, because he didn't even really know himself, like? What, how did he become pregnant.

 

“Well, it's really simple, just like a woman, only I'm a man?” Harry tried but Paul didn't smile. He just stared at Harry.

 

“What are you going to do? Are you like – keeping it? And what about Louis, does he know? Are you telling management? How far along are you?”

 

Harry bit his quivering lip, because all those questions were scary and he didn't know half the answers. “I don't know. Yes, no and yes, I don't have a choice, do I?”

 

Paul took a deep breath. “How long Harry.”

 

“Few weeks. Eight next week,” Harry whispered after a long silence.

 

“Eight bloody weeks? Harry, how did this happen?” Paul urged and Harry tucked himself in a corner and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it. He had to face Louis too and he was scared shitless that the man would run for the hills and leave him to cope on his own. Paul looked at him for a minute longer before turning again and staying silent the rest of the car ride back to the hotel.

 

–

 

“You're going to tell him, right? All of them?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Harry snapped when Paul grabbed his duffel from the van. Jake had left as soon as Paul had made him promise not to talk about what happened in the car. Harry tugged the duffel out of Pauls hand and started walking into the hotel.

 

“Harry – ”

 

“I'm going to tell him, promise, I just – He's going to leave me. I know he is, because he's still a child at heart and he can't deal, I think. It's like – I feel like walking up to my own death trial. I don't know how to like – Cope? If he doesn't want to be with me any more?”

 

Paul didn't say anything, just led him to his shared room with Louis and put a hand on his shoulder. “Congratulations H. I'm sorry this is like – It's like the worst timing ever with you being on tour and Louis being a five year old dick sometimes, but – Still. Okay?”

 

Harry looked up. “Okay.”

 

–

 

“Harry!” Louis looked up from his phone as soon as the door opened. Harry got rid of the glasses and the cap before smiling at Louis. Pretending everything was fine for a few more minutes was allowed, okay?

 

“Hey Lou,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Louis' small waist when the older man hugged him tight.

 

“Are you okay? You're not dying? No throwing up?” Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly, before stepping back and leading him to the bed. Harry crawled up to the headboard en Louis flopped down next to him.

 

“Not dying, definitely not dying. I uh – No throwing up either, at least, not now anyway, maybe later and – Jesus, Lou, will you look at me?”

 

Louis looked up, his blue eyes hooded and Harry hesitated before kissing him, savouring his taste and smell and the warm touch. Louis smiled against his lips and pulled back, blinking slowly.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

They said the words at the same time and Harry almost hoped Louis had mistaken his words for an 'I missed you too', but when Louis flung himself away from Harry, he knew.

 

“What?” Louis breathed out, his voice hoarse and soft and oh God, he hates me.

 

“I missed you too?” Harry tried eventually and Louis laughed. He shook his head, pointing a finger at Harry.

 

“No, you said you're pregnant. Harry, what? You're a man, you can't get pregnant, how are you pregnant?” Louis yelled, his voice almost hysterical.

 

“Louis – ”

 

“No, Harry. You are not pregnant. You're a man. You're not pregnant. Come here, c'mere, you're just confused H,” Louis suddenly whispered, his voice gone from hysterical to soft and reassuring. Harry scrambled back, his limbs flying everywhere.

 

“No, Lou, look, look at me. I'm not – Look,” Harry squeaked and pushed the small picture of the ultrasound in his hands. Louis looked at his hands and then back up, before taking the picture and smiling.

 

“Oh, look, it even has your name on it. Harry Styles. Oh and the date, great, is this your sister's H? Is Gemma pregnant?”

 

Harry's mouth went dry, this was even worse than what he'd imagined. Louis just pretended he was lying. “It's not Gemma's. Has my name on it, doesn't it?” Harry snarled and Louis actually looked a bit taken aback.

 

“Okay, so, you probably faked it. You're not pregnant H. Not with my child at least,” Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Harry really thought he was going to cry and the throw up all over himself. Before Louis could even so much as look at him he got up from the bed, gripped Louis' wrist and pried the picture from his fingers.

 

Harry grabbed his duffel, picking up Niall's cap and left the room without looking back.

 

–

 

“So, are we still going out tonight?” Zayn asked, popping a few Skittles in his mouth. Niall perked up from Liam's shoulder.

 

“Yes!” he exclaimed, before looking at Harry. Liam ruffled Niall's hair and eyed Harry curiously.

 

“Are you still coming too? I mean, we'll just have an easy night out then, should be fun,” Liam said when Harry looked up from his phone. He looked over at the Skittles on the table, considering taking a few, before he mentally shook his head. He was sure the taste would just set his stomach off again and he'd be spending the night next to the toilet.

 

He had promised Simon to take care of himself and keep himself in check to be fit enough to keep up with the tour and making himself sick was not the way to go. Zayn was eyeing him curiously.

 

“If you're sure, I mean, I can stay at the hotel too, 's fine. I'll just have an early night, Skype my mum maybe,” Harry said when Zayn kicked him under the table. Niall let out a gasp and flicked Harry's cheek.

 

“You're coming with us, it's one of our last nights in Australia H. Come on, just for a few hours. I promise I'll stay with you the whole night,” Zayn said, slowly, chewing the rest of his Skittles. Harry took a deep breath. He looked down at himself. He was wearing an oversized jumper, hiding his stomach. He looked over at Louis, who just sat silently watching, listening.

 

“Are you okay with me coming along, Louis?”

 

Louis' focus snapped back to Harry. “What? Of course! Why wouldn't I want my boyfriend with me on an evening out?”

 

Harry frowned. “I'm – Did you just – Are we still together then?”

 

“I – Yeah?”

 

Harry laughed, his throat hurt and Louis just kept on looking at him, questioningly. “Are we really, because we haven't slept togehter, let alone talked to each other, for weeks Louis, ever since I told you about – ”

 

“Oh. My. God. Are you still on about that? I thought you'd be over that. You're not pregnant Harry and I don't see how these _twats_ can still play along. Come on, it's just a stupid game you're playing Harry,” Louis snapped, his lips drawn back in a snarl. The room was eerily quiet. Zayn had stopped chewing, Liam had stopped breathing and Niall stared at Louis with big, blue eyes.

 

“What?” Harry wheezed out, his fingers clenching at his sides. Louis raised an eyebrow. “How dare you say I'm still your boyfriend when you talk to me about your child like that, huh? I'm carrying your child Louis. Not Zayn's or Liam's or Niall's. _Yours_. And in five months I'm bringing your child into this world and then what? Are you still going to tell me I wasn't pregnant?”

 

Louis didn't answer, stared at Harry, before getting up and leaving the room. Harry choked back a sob and curled into himself, like he'd done for the last four weeks.

 

It was silent for a long time. Niall and Zayn getting out of the room after a while, going to talk to Louis probably and Liam stayed with Harry, touching his knee to get his attention.

 

“Is he – Like, he's not right, is he? You're not just playing along, right? You do really believe me, right?” Harry croaked out and Liam laughed at that.

 

“Of course we believe you, why would you lie about something like this?”

 

“I don't know,” Harry sighed, “I just don't get why Louis doesn't like – It's not like him to just not believe me. He's always believed me, I've never lied to him.”

 

Liam seemed hesitant. “Hey, he's probably just really fucking scared H. He's only 21 and you're just 19. It's a lot to take in yeah? And if you'd just be like – Ordinary, it wouldn't be so big yeah? But you're famous, both of you and it's going to be hard sometimes and he's just – He's still a bit child at heart Harry, you know that.”

 

Harry closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know that, but he's also had to grow up sooner than anyone else to help his mum take care of his sisters, so, he shouldn't have to be scared. I should be scared, because it's my body this baby is growing inside off.”

 

Liam didn't answer, just ruffled his curls and pulled Harry closer.

 

–

 

“Hey, H? How about we stay in tonight and I dunno, call your mum, talk to her and then go looking for baby cloths online, yeah?” Zayn's voice was soft and Harry only looked up at him when he was sure there was no-one else in the room.

 

“Are you – You don't have to y'know. You can go out with them, I was just going to sleep anyway.”

 

Zayn smiled, twirled one of Harry's curls around his finger and tugged gently. “Yeah, 'm sure, c'mon. They're taking Louis with them.”

 

“Okay,” Harry breathed out and followed Zayn to his room, closing the door and sitting down on the bed. Zayn gave him is Macbook and went to the bathroom while Harry started up Skype, calling his mum and telling her all about how Australia has been, until Zayn came back, freshly showered and all.

 

“Hi Anne,” he smiled when he sat down next to Harry. Anne smiled back, sent him a little wave.

 

“How's Perrie, Zayn, love?”

 

“Yeah, she's really great, we're still very much happily engaged,” Zayn laughed, his whole face lighting up and Harry felt a pang of jealousy when he remembered Louis being that happy when he used to talk about Harry. Now Louis was just irritated when someone mentioned Harry's name.

 

“That's great Zayn, send her my love and I'll see you all soon okay? Take care, both of you. Give Louis a kiss okay H?”

 

“Yeah, okay, mum. Love you,” Harry smiled slowly and Anne sent him a kiss.

 

“I love you too baby, bye!” She smiled before the screen went black and Zayn wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist, before taking his Macbook.

 

“Y'alright?”

 

“Yeah, fine. Okay. I'm fine,” Harry smiled and Zayn eyed him suspiciously.

 

“She doesn't know, does she?”

 

“About what, Louis or the fact that I'm with child?” Harry laughed, that sounded ridiculous.

 

“Both.”

 

“Ah, no. What am I supposed to say anyway? _'Hey, mum, I'm pregnant, Louis' the father, oh and by the way, he doesn't believe me'_?” Harry tried to sound nonchalant.

 

Zayn actually snorted at that. “Sounds like the best way to tell her. Want to watch a film?”

 

“Yeah, film's fine. Let me just – I have to pee, I'll be right back, just pick one, everything's fine.” Zayn didn't respond, just focussed on finding a film and Harry left the room.

 

–

 

“Have you showed him yet?”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

Liam squeezed his eyes and tapped Harry's cheek. “Stop that,” Harry pushed Liam away, who normally wouldn't budge, but still stepped back, because, well.

 

“Does he know you're showing yet?”

 

“What? No! How would he know, he doesn't even talk to me any more, when would I have shown him? And, it's not that evident anyway.”

 

“I don't know, but don't you think like – He has a right to know how you and the baby are doing, right?”

 

“Yeah, well, it's been almost six weeks since I told him and well, he hasn't shown any interest in me.”

 

Liam leaned forward slightly, watching Harry's stomach, reaching out slowly. He looked up at Harry, asking silently. Harry laughed and lifted the hem of his hoodie. His stomach wasn't as toned at it used to be, his tattoo stretched a bit more and Liam touched his cold fingers against his skin.

 

“It's amazing how this is growing inside you H. It's beautiful,” Liam whispered and Harry smiled.

 

“Yeah, at least you think so. My own boyfriend doesn't.”

 

“Hey,” Liam started, dragging out the word. “You think so too, right?”

 

“Of course, this is the best thing that ever happened to me I think, apart from maybe being in a world famous boyband,” Harry laughed when Liam frowned.

 

“Show him then. Just – Show him. I know he still loves you and – He'll come around.”

 

“I know,” Harry sighed, “I just don't know if I'll still like – I'll still love him, still do now, but – I keep thinking it'll be weird for him to be like – With me again?”

 

Liam scrunched his nose and looked out over the city of Tokyo again. “Yeah, probably will. But you're soulmates, right? You'll be fine.”

 

–

 

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the fact that he was in his own bed. They'd come back from Tokyo just the day before and it felt amazing waking up in his own bed. The second thing he noticed was his bladder internally screaming at him to go and empty it now. The third thing kept him from moving though, because even though he was sure he'd fallen asleep alone, there was someone next to him now. That someone was also stroking a hand through his curls.

 

Harry froze for a second before relaxing again when he heard Louis' soft whispered _i love you_ 's and _i miss you_ 's.

 

“I'm really sorry about these past few weeks H, I really am. And I don't know how to make it up to you, but I love you and I'm sorry,” Louis whispered, Harry let out a breath, straining himself, before turning slightly and looking up at Louis.

 

“It's okay.”

 

“It's not though,” Louis said softly, tugging one of Harry's curls. “It's really not okay, because I had no right to treat you like this.”

 

“You had though. I would've done the same, I think,” Harry croaked out. Louis sighed.

 

“No, you would've been amazing if this would happen to me. You would love me more, give me more, hand me the world on a golden platter probably, so what I did – ” Louis actually choked on his words and looked down at Harry. Harry squirmed, cursing his shrunken bladder and tucking up his knees when an urge to pee already shot through his body.

 

“Hey, Lou, it's fine, just let me get up for a sec okay? I really have to pee, like, really badly.”

 

Louis just looked for moment but let Harry get up, following him to the bathroom and watching Harry shuffle to the toilet. And for the first time in weeks Louis noticed Harry again, seeing the dark shadows under his eyes through the mirror and the way his motions seemed slower. The way Harry's back was arched more than it used too and his stomach wasn't flat and flawless any more. There was a small bump forming and Louis felt his lungs burn with every breath. He did that to Harry.

 

And while Harry finished up in the bathroom, Louis ran to the guestroom he'd been sleeping in, giving himself one minute to just silently scream and smacking his head against the door.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered to himself, getting himself together and going to find Harry, who was busying himself with making tea.

 

“D'you want some or are you still internally freaking out?” Harry asked slowly when Louis sat down at the kitchen table, running his hands through his hair.

 

“What?” Louis asked, distracted.

 

“If you're okay?”

 

“Yeah, I – No, how the hell are you so okay with this? With your body changing and thinking about the fact that there's something growing inside you?” Louis breathed out and picking up the tea Harry had placed in front of him. Harry was still leaning against the counter and looking at Louis with a small smile.

 

“Hey, Lou, c'mere for a sec, yeah?” Harry asked after a long silence. Louis sipped his tea and got up slowly. Harry took the mug from his hands, putting it on the counter. “Give me your hand.” Louis did what Harry asked without a question. “Close your eyes.” Again, Louis just closed his eyes and Harry could've thrown him of a cliff and it wouldn't have bothered him. He'd die happily for Harry, if that what would make things okay again.

 

“What – Oh.” Louis' cold hand touch the warm skin of Harry's stomach and his eyes flew open. He stared at his hand, his fingers splayed out over the skin of the small bump forming. His hands looked tiny in comparison with the pale skin and Harry's massive body. He felt nothing but warmth, knowing the baby was still too small to move, but Louis' heart almost leapt out of his throat, then Harry's hand covered his and slipped his fingers between Louis'.

 

“Liam was the same,” Harry whispered, sharing it like a secret. Louis' blue eyes shot up. “He was just as amazed as you are.”

 

“Liam touched your – He was the first to ever touch it?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, “you weren't talking to me.”

 

Louis pulled back his hand as if he'd been burned and stepped back, before stumbling out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to throw up.

 

–

 

“Louis, will you at least open the door?” Harry tried for the third time that day. Louis had been hiding in the guestroom since he'd run out of the kitchen and Harry didn't really know what to do any more. He'd made himself his fourth cup of tea and sat down on the ground in front of the

guestroom. (After going to pee at least three times. Pregnancy and all that.)

 

“Hey Lou? If you won't open the door, I'll tell the lads about that one time you tried call me and ended up with my mum, talking dirty to her for about ten minutes before she reacted and laughed at you.”

 

Harry stared at the door, slowly sipping his tea and just waiting. Not even a minute later the door clicked open, revealing a wide eyed Louis.

 

“You wouldn't.”

 

“No, of course not. Got you to open the door though,” Harry smiled around the rim of the mug in his hands. Louis scrunched up his nose and closed the door, sitting down on the ground and leaning against the door.

 

“True.”

 

They're quiet for a long time and eventually Harry's tea had gone cold and Louis's still not looking at him. His blue eyes looked tired, he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

 

“It's okay, y'know.”

 

Louis looked up then, frowning and shaking his head. “It's not.”

 

“It is though. It's okay to be scared. I was scared, I just had to – Someone had to stop being scared first right? It's like – I had to stop being scared because I love you and the fact that you've given me a baby, well – Not yet but – You get what I mean, right?”

 

“You love me? Still?”

 

Harry let out a laugh. “That's the only thing you got from that?”

 

“No, but I mean, you still love me, even after...” Harry put down the empty mugs of tea gently.

 

“Of course I still love you, stupid. I've been in love with you since the first week of X Factor and now you're finally mine and I'm not letting a baby or you being scared get in the way. Hey, Lou?” Harry asked gently, getting on his knees and tilting Louis' up. “I love you very much and it's okay, okay?”

 

“Okay, yeah, okay. I love you. Okay,” Louis breathed out and rested his forehead against Harry's chest.

 

–

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry looked up, felt Louis freeze next to him, he touched his wrist with cold fingers. He got up slowly and nodded at doctor Woods. Her smile widened a bit when she recognized Louis. Harry winked at her before turning to Louis, holding out his hand.

 

“Come on,” he said softly, taking Louis' shaking hand and leading him through white halls and into doctor Woods' room.

 

Louis hadn't said a word since they'd left the house and Harry had been keeping a steady eye on him. As soon as doctor Woods turned on the ultrasound and Harry lifted up his shirt, Louis took a harsh breath. Harry eyed him curiously and Louis looked back at him, his eyes dark and distant.

 

“I need you to hold my hand,” Louis whispered, “because I'm five seconds away from bolting from the this room.” Harry just brushed his fingers along his forearm, his long fingers curling around his wrist.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“Yes,” Louis choked out, “and I think I'm going to be sick.” His blue eyes on the screen. Doctor Woods didn't look at Louis, but concentrated on Harry's stomach. She smeared some gel on his warm skin and Harry hissed softly. Alarmed, Louis' eyes shifted back to Harry.

 

“That's okay,” Harry said softly, feeling Louis' pulse under his fingertips. “So am I. And you're not going to be sick, you're fine Lou.”

 

“But you said –”

 

“Yeah, I know, but I'm still scared Lou. Scared that you're going to run off again.”

 

“But I'm not – I don't – I'm not going to run away again, I don't _want_ that.”

 

“Okay.” Harry tapped his finger against Louis' wrist again and looked at doctor Woods. She smiled at him, pointed at the screen on the ultrasound. Harry's breath caught in his throat. The last time he'd seen doctor Woods, the baby growing inside of him had been just three inches long. He could see a small nose and the lips and it had grown at least four inches, doctor Woods said.

 

“She's growing fine, Harry. If you'd be able to hold her, she'd be just as big as your hand.”

 

“She?” Louis choked out. Harry smiled softly.

 

“Yes, she. And she's doing just fine. You can see her nose and lips. Her fingers are growing too, she'll be moving from now on, so, prepare for that,” doctor Woods smiled, showing Harry and Louis where to look for every body part she mentioned.

 

Harry felt Louis' grip on his hand tighten, before it was slipping, slowly. Harry's heart surged and his stomach rolled. “No, Louis, no. Don't – Don't do that again. Look at me, Louis, look at me,” Harry urged, he forced Louis to look at him. “We're both scared, okay? But you can't walk away again. Not again. Louis.”

 

Louis looked back at Harry and then at the screen and his eyes rolled back and before Harry knew what was happening doctor Woods jumped up, catching Louis before he fell of his chair.

 

–

 

The first thing Louis did when he woke up was cough up his breakfast.

 

“Hey, Lou, y'all right?”

 

Louis scrunched up his face, before looking at Harry with guilt. “I'm sorry. That wasn't what I thought would happen,” he offered softly and Harry laughed.

 

“I didn't either. But, you're okay now, though?”

 

“Fine, yeah. How's – Everything's okay with, y'know, the baby, right? And you, you're okay too, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, fine. Doctor Woods advised me to do a screening, 'cause you know, to make sure there's no – No faults and because I'm a man and all,” Harry smiled, brushing his fingers through Louis' fringe. “I have to come back every two weeks, still and then, the last months of the pregnancy once a week. Just to be safe, y'know.”

 

Louis nodded slowly. “Okay, when 's that?”

 

“In two weeks, same as my next appointment. She also told me to start up yoga again.”

 

“What for?” Louis asked, just when a nurse walked into the room, checking up on Louis. Harry winked at him.

 

“Feeling better I see,” she smiled. Louis laughed. The nurse cleaned up the mess Louis made, took his pulse and told him he was good to go. “You're not still feeling sick?”

 

“A bit, yeah but, I'd love to go home now though.” Harry kissed his temple and went to check him out to go home.

 

–

 

“Lou?”

 

“Harry?”

 

“We're going to have to stop somewhere.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have to pee, like – I needed to go half an hour ago.”

 

Louis groaned. “Are you kidding me? H, we're just an hour away from Holmes Chapel, can't you just hold it?”

 

“No, Lou, I can't. I'm pregnant. You made me like this. Get me somewhere I can pee, please?”

 

Louis glanced at Harry for a second, before taking his hand, slipping his fingers between Harry's and taking the next exit. Harry kissed his fingertips before getting out as soon as the car stopped moving. Louis tapped his fingers on the wheel, watching Harry waddle with his hands on his crotch to the small building at the parking.

 

When Harry got back to the car, he looked less agitated and more like himself and Louis smiled. His eyes roaming over his body, stopping at the small, almost invisible bump beneath Harry's hoodie. “I love you.”

 

Harry looked up, surprised. “Where did that come from?”

 

“Just – Wanted to say that. Because it's true,” Louis shrugged. Harry laughed softly, leaning over to kiss Louis' temple. “I haven't said it enough these last few months.”

 

“Love you too,” he mumbled and settled back against his seat, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

 

–

 

“Harry, baby, look at you,” Anne smiled, her dark hair curled up into a loose knot. Harry smiled shyly and let his mum kiss his cheeks and nose. “I've missed you, you're looking a lot better than last time I saw you.”

 

“Thanks mum, missed you too,” Harry mumbled against her shoulder and Louis dumped their bags on the floor. Anne smiled at him over the top of Harry's head and slowly pushed Harry away from her shoulder. She hugged Louis and went to lead them to the kitchen. Harry ducked out to use the bathroom after pecking Louis on the lips and Louis followed Anne.

 

“Tea?”

 

“Please,” Louis answered earnestly. Anne smiled. Harry shuffled back into the kitchen a few minutes later, shaking out his hair and pushing it back to the right.

 

“Have you two been up to Doncaster yet? How's Jay?”

 

Harry stayed silent, gripped Louis' hand. “No, we haven't. We were thinking of driving up there after we've been here. We're just staying for a few days. Actually,” Louis looked over at Harry and then at Anne's busy hands. “We have something to tell you?”

 

Anne turned around to put down two mugs of tea, looking at Harry with serious worry in her eyes. Louis had already carefully put down the pictures of the ultrasound. There were five pictures and Anne put down the mugs slowly, reaching for the last one.

 

“You're – Those are ultrasounds, Harry? What's going on?”

 

“I – Uh, I'm pregnant.” Harry looked down at the table, before looking up at his mum.

 

“Pregnant. You're pregnant? How is that –”

 

“Mum –”

 

“No, Harry, you're pregnant. How far along are you?”

 

Louis looked over at Harry, taking his hand and pressing his lips against his fingers. He mouthed an _i love you_ against Harry's cold and shaking digits.

 

“Seventeen weeks,” Harry choked out. Anne looked at the picture from two days ago and traced her finger over the paper.

 

“Seventeen weeks,” she repeated slowly, looking up. “And you're telling me now? Why now? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew?”

 

“I'm sorry,” Harry whispered before choking out a sob, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and Louis looked at Anne, before letting go of Harry's hand and watching from his place at the kitchentable how Harry cried on his mothers shoulder.

 

Anne looked over at Louis from where she was trying to calm her son down. “You've been like – You've been good to him, right?”

 

Louis swallowed and took a harsh breath. “I – I'm sorry, it's just – I was scared and –”

 

“He's always good to me mum,” Harry sobbed, cutting Louis off. Anne growled at Louis.

 

“You hurt him.”

 

“I –”

 

“No, mum, he's been good to me, he always is,” Harry sniffed, slowly calming down but still holding on to Anne.

 

“But –”

 

“She's right H, I hurt you and I'm sorry.” Louis looked down at the table. “I think it's best if I leave.”

 

Anne let go of Harry, who was now scrambling to get to Louis. His green eyes were shining with tears, his cheeks wet with tears. “No, no, no, you're not leaving me, not again,” Harry whispered, gripping Louis' wrist, nails digging into his skin.

 

Louis' stomach twisted, “I won't. I won't.”

 

Harry sighed, curled up against Louis' chest and went limp.

 

–

 

“Louis.”

 

“Anne?” His heart almost jumped out of his ribcage and Anne looked at him thoughtfully.

 

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

 

“I – Yes.”

 

Of course Louis remembered. Harry had been so young and he'd been so innocent and shy. It'd only been a matter of time before Louis had taken him under his wing.

 

“Right, remember what I told you then?”

 

Louis frowned. “You told me it was a pleasure to meet me?” He guessed and Anne actually laughed at that, her eyes lighting up like Harry's.

 

“That too, and I told you not to hurt him.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Louis said, confirming he remembered. “And you told me I had lovely eyes.”

 

“Right, but that's not what I wanted to tell you,” Anne whispered, her eyes flitting to the livingroom, where Harry was dozing on the couch. “Did I ever tell you about the way Harry talked about you when he first saw me after you came home from the X Factor, after ending up on third place?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, he was over the moon, telling me about you, how your eyes crinkle at the corners when you laugh and you're hair was always perfect and he was so infatuated with you I didn't know what to tell him. He actually said you were his soulmate and – I think he was right. I told him to be careful though, because you'd been with Hannah and then –

 

When he told me how you kissed him for the first time, I was scared for a moment, but then he literally lit up so bright talking about you and you were always so sincere I had to believe you when you said yourself you would never hurt him.”

 

Anne fell silent for a second. She took a deep breath. Louis pressed his lips together.

 

“But you did. You did now, by not believing him.”

 

“I –”

 

“And I get why you didn't, because it's not normal, but, you love him and he's your boyfriend, so, you didn't even have to think about not believing him. You should always believe him, because he trusted you with one of the hardest things he'd ever had to tell you. You shouldn't have doubted him.”

 

“I know and I'm sorry. I was just – I freaked out and – I'm still scared. And he knows that and I love him and he's got such a good, forgiving heart and – I don't deserve that, but – He was ready to give me a second chance and I'm glad to not mess that up, or at least, I'll try my best not to mess it up,” Louis said, slowly, thinking about every word.

 

“Okay,” Anne said, pecking him on the cheek. “But never pull a stunt like this again, because I'll be very cross with you,” she warned him and Louis nodded.

 

“Cross my heart,” Louis whispered. Anne winked.

 

“Go keep H company and I'll start dinner. Robin will be home soon. Go, shoo, kiss him and love him and stay on my good side,” Anne said, laughing and ushering Louis out of the kitchen. Louis smiled, kissing Anne on her cheek three times, whispering a _thank you_ and taking his place on the ground, text to Harry's head.

 

–

 

After dinner, where Robin and Anne had asked the boy every details of being pregnant and the tour, Louis went of to shower, kissing Harry on his lips shortly and leaving the room.

 

Harry curled up against his mothers side, resting his head on her shoulder and a hand on his stomach. Robin was dozing of in one of the armchairs. Anne had he fingers tangled in his curls and pressed her lips against his temple every so often.

 

“Hey, H? Are you happy? Because, you look happy, but, are you happy?”

 

“Yeah, mum, I'm actually really, really happy,” Harry smiled. Anne hummed.

 

“That's good, just – Tell me when you're not though, okay? And tell me, how did you find out you were pregnant?”

 

“Louis was worried. I got sick a lot, would throw up every morning and sometimes after lunch. I got all moody and he told me to get it checked out, so I did. I went to see that guy, the doctor who always travels with us on tour? He said to run some tests. Management flew me back to London for like, two days? And they rushed my tests and I was back in LA before the next show.”

 

“Louis didn't come with you?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Would've been too suspicious, the fans would've noticed. I stayed at a hotel under a false name and to the fans it looked like I never left.”

 

Anne shifted a bit to look at him. “Are you okay H?”

 

“What? Yeah, 'm fine, why?”

 

“Just – I could've come to see you, you know, to like, be with you if you'd've told me.”

 

“I know, but I'm fine, great and it all worked out,” Harry said, kissing Anne's cheek.

 

“I know, baby. I worry about you though.”

 

“I know, but don't. Louis's there to take care of me, he will.”

 

Anne didn't answer, just looked up to see Louis standing in the doorway, hesitating for a second, before walking in. Harry smiled at the man and waved him over, while Anne got up and woke up Robin.

 

“Come on big man, time for bed,” she smiled and Robin grunted, before letting his wife lead him up stairs, grumbling a _goodnight son_ at Harry. Harry laughed, shouted back and looked at Louis then. His hair was still dripping wet, his skin flushed and his eyes a pale kind of blue.

 

“Hey,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry slowly and sitting down next to him. His hand fitting over Harry's stomach and whispering nonsense. Harry stayed silent, relaxed and patiently watching Louis fuss over him, talking to the far-too-small-to-hear-his-rambling baby growing in his body.

 

–

 

On the fourth and last morning of their stay at Holmes Chapel, Louis woke up to cold fingertips pressing against his stomach, cold feet pushed against his bare ankles and Harry's face pressed against his collarbone.

 

Harry whined softly, pushing himself closer and closer and Louis tugged his curls gently.

 

“What going on H?”

 

“'m Cold and I have to pee,” Harry whined, his words muffled against Louis' skin. Louis laughed slowly and turned his head just enough to read the time.

 

“It's not even six yet,” Louis whined and pressed his face against his pillow. Harry wriggled against him and kissed his neck before pushing himself away to get up. Louis let go off him and turned over to curl up under the duvet again.

 

–

 

The second time he woke up, Harry was pressed against him, again, but this time less cold and fast asleep. Louis kissed his temple, before untangling himself from Harry's arms and sliding out of bed. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

 

The water was far too warm against his skin, but it felt good and his skin burned and he finally relaxed. It felt like the warm water was washing off all the worries he'd had for the last weeks and eventually he thought of Harry and the way his green eyes were brighter than before. The way his curls were more messier the last few weeks and how his skin had a new glow. And even with every time Louis said he didn't notice Harry, he did. He saw how Harry had changed, how he'd been watching where he was going, what he'd been eating and how much he could do before tiring himself too much.

 

After his shower, he shuffled back to Harry's room, dressed himself and sat down next to Harry. He brushed his fingers through his hair and tapped his chin. Harry breathed out a sigh and blinked his eyes open slowly, before closing them again. Harry leaned into Louis' touch and Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered against his curls and Harry blinked his eyes open again.

 

“Hi,” he croaked out and smiled. “'m Sorry I woke you up this morning.”

 

“That's okay, how're you feeling?”

 

“I feel fine, great. Are we leaving for Doncaster t'day?”

 

“Hm,” Louis answered, stroking a stray curls out of Harry's face. “Promised my mum to be in time for dinner. Hey, you know, I like – I told her. You know that, right?”

 

Harry didn't answer immediately, just stared at him for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, I – She was okay, right? With – Me being pregnant and all? She didn't think – She won't mind me coming with you, right?”

 

“Ah, no, of course not, she loves you. She uh – I called her a few weeks after that night I went out with Liam and Niall? Because I missed you and I was hurting and then – I was thinking about talking to you? But I knew I didn't have the right to like – Tell you how much I was hurting, because you were hurting so much more and – She like, congratulated me with becoming a dad and then got really angry when I told her how I reacted when you told me. She yelled at me for half an hour before I hung up the phone because I couldn't stop crying,” Louis said, shrugging like he didn't care.

 

Harry sat up and tangled their fingers. “Hey, Lou, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, I'm great. She called me back though, a minute after I hung up on her. She let me explain and apologized for getting so angry. She said to bring you with me as soon as I'd come home, so –”

 

“Okay, that's good. I'm glad she yelled at you though.”

 

“What?” Louis gasped, his eyes confused. “What? Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, that way I won't have to.”

 

“Right, great,” Louis laughed and kissed Harry's nose. “Go get ready, I'll go see if your mum's up to make me breakfast.”

 

“Okay,” Harry smiled and laid back down to doze off for a little bit longer. Louis rolled his eyes and left the room.

 

–

 

“Good to go?” Louis asked when Harry bounded down the stairs, a white shirt hugging his body tightly, showing off his small bump. Louis smiled and touched his stomach with gently fingers before looking up.

 

“Yeah, think so, got all our stuff?”

 

“Yes. You're okay for two hours in the car?” Louis asked, pointedly and Harry made a face.

 

“Yes, just went to use the bathroom, it's fine. Let's go.”

 

Anne stepped into the hallway and kissed both of them on the cheek. “Keep me up to date H. You,” she pointed at Louis, “I trust you to take good care of him. Be safe and call me when you get to Donny okay?”

 

“We will mum.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Louis said at the same time Harry promised to call and Anne smiled.

 

“Okay, be careful. I love you both. Be safe!” she shouted from the doorway to where the two were already getting in the car. Harry waved and Louis nodded before backing off the driveway and navigating the car to the highway.

 

They'd been driving in silence for about an hour and a half when Louis noticed Harry shifting. He was crossing his legs, leaning forward and then backwards and Louis frowned.

 

“Okay?” He asked, taking their exit off the highway. Harry looked up, distracted, before looking over at the road again.

 

“Yeah, okay. Just have to pee, again,” Harry sighed. Louis made a sympathetic sound.

 

“Do you think you can hold it?”

 

“Yeah, think so. 'S just for another half an hour, right?”

 

“Yeah and there's no stops anyway, so –”

 

“Okay,” Harry breathed out, adjusting himself and pressing his thighs together. Louis reached out to touch his forearm and kept his hand there, just to make sure Harry knew he was there. Harry let out a shaky breath and tangled their hands together.

 

After ten minutes Harry let out a whine, letting go of Louis' hand and shaking his head. “Lou, I'm sorry, you have to pull over. I can't –”

 

“H, there's no way I can pull over here, love,” Louis whispered softly, trying not to upset Harry more. There was no way Louis could stop the car. There were too many cars and no space to park the car anywhere.

 

“But you have to or I'm going to like – I'm going to pee all over this seat Lou,” Harry stuttered out and Louis felt his heart surge.

 

“It's just another fifteen minutes, H, you can do it. Here, squeeze my hand okay? You'll be fine.”

 

Harry actually glared at Louis then and almost crushed the bones in his hand. “I really, really, hate you right now. This is all you're fault,” Harry growled, before whimpering pathetically.

 

“I know and I'm sorry. Ten minutes H, just ten minutes,” Louis cooed softly but Harry just growled at him and Louis decided to drive a bit faster.

 

As soon as they turned onto Louis' street, Harry let go of Louis hand and was out of the car before it even stopped. He sprinted towards the door, swinging it open without warning and Louis heard his mother scream when Harry sprinted through the hallway. Louis couldn't help but laugh and got their bags out of the car.

 

“Hi mum,” he smiled when he walked up to her. She looked at him warily and Louis pecked her on the cheek. “Harry had to pee really, really badly. All my fault, he said.”

 

Jay actually laughed at that. “Right, should've known. How're you doing? Both of you?”

 

“Yeah, we're good, great. I – Uh, we talked and we're good.” Louis smiled and his mother hugged him close.

 

“I'm very proud of you for taking responsibility, finally.”

 

“Thanks,” Louis said, scrunching up his nose. “Harry said he was glad you yelled at me, because that way he didn't have too.”

 

Jay actually laughed at that and jumped a bit when Harry made his way back into the hallway to kiss her hello. Harry winked at Louis and took the pictures from the ultrasounds out of his pocket.

 

“Hi Jay,” Harry said, giving her the pictures, which she took from him with greedy hands. Harry laughed and she looked at him for the first time since arriving.

 

“Oh,” she gasped, tentatively reaching out for his stomach. He'd pulled off his hoodie in the bathroom, holding it in his hand. Like this Harry looked a lot more pregnant than with the hoodie on and Louis tugged the hoodie out of his hand to put it with their bags on the floor. Harry on the other hand stayed perfectly still for Jay to touch his stomach. “You're looking really good H. How are you holding up so far?”

 

Harry snorted. “I'm great, for now. Until I have to pee, again, then I just hate being pregnant, because knowing me, it's always with the worst timing ever.”

 

“You're looking great though. Louis, I think –”

 

As if on cue, the two youngest of the Tomlinsons stromed into the kitchen, screaming Harry's name and aiming to hug him to the ground. Louis shot a look at his mum, who was about to stop them, but Louis grabbed them by the back of their shirts to pull them back.

 

“Louis,” Daisy whined and Phoebe looked back at him with big eyes. Louis laughed.

 

“Hey, come here for a second yeah? We need to tell you something and it's about Harry.” Louis looked over at him. Harry was standing very still, his eyes big and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“What's wrong with Harry, Louis?” Phoebe asked quietly.

 

“Nothing's wrong with him. You just have to be a bit more careful with him for a few months, okay?” Both the girls nodded slowly, looking back at Harry.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yeah love?” Harry asked, crouching down in front of the girls, pulling them closer.

 

“Why aren't we allowed to hug you?” Daisy asked, her eyes shining with tears and Harry smiled softly.

 

“Because you're going to be auntie's in a few months. And you can still hug me sweetie, just be a little bit more careful, okay?”

 

Again, they both nodded, but Phoebe pulled back first. “Are you going to get a baby?”

 

“Yeah sweetie, we're getting a baby,” Louis answered for Harry and Jay put a hand on his shoulder. Daisy and Phoebe stared at Harry. Before their eyes drifted over to his stomach.

 

“Is she moving yet?” Daisy squealed and Harry shook his head.

 

“Not yet, but soon. Hey, you can touch, c'mere, give me your hand,” Harry whispered and Phoebe was the first to comply, giving him her hand and touching his stomach. She giggled and Daisy followed her movement. The girls looked amazed and Louis leaned into his mother touch, turning to tuck his face against her shoulder. Jay kissed his head and murmured a soft _i love you_ in his hair.

 

–

 

When both Louis and Harry had a shower, put their bags away, made the girls leave them alone for a few minutes and Jay was making dinner, Louis pulled Harry to his bed. Harry curled into himself and sighed, closing his eyes. Louis curled up behind him, carefully splaying his hands out over Harry stomach, rubbing tiny circles on the warm skin.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Hm,” Harry purred and pressed back against Louis more. Louis kissed his shoulder, burying his nose in Harry's soft curls.

 

“Take a nap, I'm going to help mum make dinner. I'll wake you up okay?”

 

“M'kay,” Harry breathed out and went lax in Louis' grip, breath even and long and Louis rolled his eyes before silently walking out of the room.

 

–

 

“Lou?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I blow you?”

 

Louis choked on his own breath and Harry smirked, tucking his book from his hands and kissing him slowly.

 

–

 

“Harry! Look at you, you've gotten so big!” Anne cooed over her son. Louis took her coat and put it away, following them back to the livingroom, where Niall and Zayn were already sitting with Perrie and the Tomlinson girls.

 

Harry just let it all happen and took to staying close to Louis for the rest of the day. He'd been complaining about his back and feet and stomach and how big he'd gotten for weeks already and the fact that he was turning twenty wasn't something that made him happier.

 

As the months had dragged on, Harry had gotten bigger and bigger and bigger and management had decided to give them a break for a few months, until Harry was okay with himself and the baby and everything had died down a bit. The fans, of course, had figured something was wrong as soon as Harry stopped going outside. Eventually hoodie's and trenchcoats and lots of layers of clothes weren't enough to hide his huge stomach any more (not that Louis was complaining, he loved Harry's stomach).

 

“Jesus,” Harry muttered, “does she ever just stop moving?” Louis looked over at him, laughing quietly. Their baby girl had been kicking almost constantly and Harry was sore all over. Jay had promised him that all the drama was worth it once he'd be holding their baby in his arms. Harry had given her a once-over and laughed, shaking his head, complaining again when the baby kicked again.

 

The day dragged on, Liam and Sophia made an appearance, as did Nick Grimshaw, Stan, Eleanor, Will and Josh. Gemma brought her boyfriend, Max, around to meet everyone and Robin and Dan busied themselves with the soccer game on the telly.

 

After dinner (Anne and Jay had been in the kitchen for the better part of the day) Harry got up, waved and left the room. Louis apologized profusely and everyone said it was alright. He was probably just tired and Louis kept everyone company until they all left (which was around midnight and he knew Harry had known that).

 

When Louis slipped into the bedroom Harry was fast asleep, one hand on his stomach and his curls displayed around his head like a messy halo. Louis smiled, stepped out of his clothes and kissed Harry's temple, slipping his fingers between Harry's on his stomach.

 

“Hey baby girl,” Louis whispered, “you should give your daddy a break hm? He's tired and you're hurting him sometimes, we love you though. Can't wait to finally meet you.” As if she heard him she kicked again, making Harry groan and blink his eyes open.

 

“Oh,” Harry moaned and Louis chuckled.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Nah, it's fine, wasn't really asleep anyway, more like drifting off and waking up again.”

 

“Still,” Louis muttered, “everyone left.”

 

“Yeah, figured, 'm sorry. I was just so tired. I still am tired, Jesus, she never stops kicking, does she?”

 

“Hey, she just wants to let us know she's still alive and well, hm,” Louis said, kissing near Harry's navel. Harry snorted.

 

“She's alive all right. Hey, I should sent everyone a thank you card maybe?”

 

“You do that love, when you're not so tired.”

 

“Okay,” Harry said and fell silent, staring at the ceiling. “Hey Lou?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Will you make me cheese on toast?” Harry whispered and Louis groaned, he was well on his way falling asleep.

 

“You ate like a pig not four hours ago H,” Louis sighed, but moved to get up anyway, because well, Harry was pregnant and all. How could he forget?

 

“I'm eating for two you know!” Harry squeaked, offended.

 

“Yeah, right. You're eating for a small army. But fine, I'll make you cheese on toast, because I love you and if you change your mind and don't want it when it's ready I'm going to strangle you,” Louis said, pressing a kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth and waltzed out of the room.

 

“And I want tea!” Harry yelled after him, before laying back down and promptly falling asleep again.

 

–

 

Four weeks later, on a rainy Sunday afternoon, their baby girl makes it onto the world, healthy and crying and Louis had never cried so much in his life.

 

“Let me hold her, please,” Harry croaked out when he woke up from his slumber. It had been two days, but Harry hadn't been able to hold her yet. He'd been too tired and had slept for hours on end, only to wake up to eat small bits and pieces and falling asleep again. It had been a long delivery.

 

At the sound of Harry's voice, Louis looked up from where he was looking down at the small baby in his arm. He smiled, his heart warm and jumping wildly.

 

“Hey love, are you feeling better?”

 

Harry nodded slowly. “Give her to me,” he said again, his voice soft and Louis got up from his seat, carefully laying the baby on Harry's chest. She had been fast asleep since her lunch and Harry blew out a soft breath, reaching to touch her. His hand was big in comparison with her tiny body, but Louis smiled.

 

“She's so, so lovely,” Harry whispered, tracing his fingers over her small forearm and fingers.

 

“Isn't she?” Louis said, sitting down next to Harry's bed. He took Harry's other hand, pressing it against his lips. “I love you H. You did a great job, love.”

 

“She looks so much like you though.”

 

“Nah, she'll have your curls,” Louis laughed and Harry closed his eyes at the sound, falling asleep again.

 

–

 

A week later there were pictures of Harry leaving the hospital with Louis and a baby in tow. Tumblr, Twitter and every other media site blew up while Modest management tried their best to keep the boys safe.

 

–

 

_Aubree Jaymie Tomlinson_

 

_March 2, 2014_

 

_8 lbs 10 oz_

 

_Born to: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson_

 

–

 

“Hey, H?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How about getting married?”

 

“What?”

 

“I said –”

 

“No, no, I heard you – I just – Are you – Louis, what are you doing?” Harry shrieked when he turned to look at Louis, who'd been walking two step behind him and was now on one knee, staring up at him with blue, blue eyes. The same as his daughter and Harry's breath caught in his throat, because – Louis was on one knee, in the middle of Hyde Park, with people around and their baby girl just a few meters away playing with Zayn and Perrie.

 

“Harry Styles, will you marry me already? Because I know I fucked up a lot of things over the years, but, I mean – We're still together and we have a beautiful little girl and we've finally got our life back on track and – Harry, will you marry me?”

 

“Jesus,” Harry breathed out before laughing and pulling Louis up off the ground. “Of course, stupid. I love you and of course I want to marry you. Jesus.”

 

Louis laughed and kissed him and took his hand to carefully slip a platinum band around his finger. Harry stared at his hand and pressed another kiss against Louis' lips. _i love you loads_ , he mouthed against Louis' lips and they both collapsed in giggles before running off to show Zayn and Perrie the ring.


End file.
